The Dead of Night 2: Carrots In the Wind
The Dead of Night 2: Carrots In the Wind '' was the 2013 December film. This film took the more serious production values of ''Terrence and some of the wittier humor of The Pillowheads ''and threw both out the window, opting for a train-wreck of stupidity. The story is a continuation of ''The Dead of Night ''and is followed by ''Dead of Night 3: The White Cabbage. '' Plot ''Dead of Night 2 ''directly follows the events of ''The Dead of Night. ''The movie opens with Randolph (Joe Y.) and the creature posing as Mortimer (Kendall) walking towards Mortimer's house. Mortimer says he is going to throw a party. Upon arriving at the house Mortimer walks upstairs and calls up his friend, Neeliin Bloomintoe Ozzmodiumm (Jacob) and invites him over. Mortimer heads back downstairs and notifies Randolph that he invited people over. The second scene opens with Randolph introducing himself to other people at the party. The other two introduce themselves as Jacobbage Chump (Peter) and Edworth Monososo (Sebastian). Someone knocks on the door and Mortimer goes to answer it. In come more of Mortimer's friends- Saint Jerome (Joe R.) and none other than the one, the only, Neeliin Bloomintoe Ozzmodiumm. Mortimer and Randolph both pounce on Neeliin for having such a stupid name. Saint Jerome asks Mortimer to show him that interesting thing he mentioned. Mortimer and Saint Jerome both head upstairs to the bedroom. Mortimer closes the door behind them. Saint Jerome screams as he is killed. A moment later the creature, now in the form of Saint Jerome, walks out of the room calmly. Edworth and Jacobbage both notice that Saint Jerome and Mortimer have disappeared and decide to go check on them. As they say this the impostor Saint Jerome is seen sneaking down to the basement. The two enter the bedroom only to be horrified at the site of the Saint Jerome's dead body in a cocoon. Jacobbage and Edworth rush downstairs to notify everyone and Neeliin only to have Randolph not believe them. Randolph claims to have witnessed Saint Jerome go into the basement. Everybody and Neeliin heads downstairs to see if this is true. In the basement they see Saint Jerome in red light. The light flicks off then flicks back on to show Mortimer in his space. This spooks everyone and Neeliin and causes Edworth to faint while everyone else and Neeliin flees upstairs. A bit later Edworth wakes up. He pokes around the basement only to be pulled into a closet where the creature kills him. The creature, now posing as Edworth, walks out of the closet and sits down. Neeliin comes downstairs after hearing Edworth's screams. Neeliin questions Edworth about the screaming which Edworth claims was the TV. Neeliin then asks about Mortimer's whereabouts. Edworth says Mortimer is upstairs. Neeliin storms off in anger after receiving a phone call insulting his stupid name. Neeliin heads upstairs to talk with Jacobbage and Randolph. Randolph proceeds to explain the events of the first ''Dead of Night ''film, claiming that Mortimer has been acting strangely since their "slight party." Their conversation comes to a stop when a suspicious Mortimer walks into the room. They send Mortimer away. The next scene opens with Randolph telling Neeliin that he's gonna go see if he can figure out what Mortimer is up to. Mortimer and Randolph sneak past each other. Randolph comes back downstairs to Jacobbage and Neeliin. He failed to find Mortimer but warns them that Mortimer could be dangerous. Jacobbage says he's going to go talk to Mortimer against the advice of Jacobbage and Randolph. Jacobbage goes downstairs only to find Edworth. He asks Edworth if he's seen Mortimer. Edworth guides Jacobbage into the next room and shuts the door. Jacobbage walks out a moment later. It's possible that this Jacobbage is an impostor. Jacobbage heads upstairs and has suspiciously forgotten that he was searching for Mortimer. A few minutes later Jacobbage decides to check on Edworth again. He heads downstairs to find Saint Jerome in his place. Jacobbage screams in terror as the creature transforms from Saint Jerome into Edworth right in front of him. The creature kills Jacobbage. Neeliin notices that Jacobbage has been absent for a while. Randolph suggests that Neeliin go check on him. Neeliin heads downstairs into a scene like a fever dream. The creature assumes all its forms from throughout the movie in a room full of rotating colored lights. The creature, in the form of Jacobbage, kills Neeliin. Randolph heads downstairs to find Jacobbage standing over Neeliin's dead body. Jacobbage transforms into Mortimer. Randolph runs outside and Mortimer pursues him. An extended chase/fight scene ensues. Eventually Randolph manages to knock Mortimer to the ground, temporarily imobilizing fim. Randolph pulls a stick of C4 explosive out of his pocket and deposits it in Mortimer's pants. The bomb fails to detonate. While the two are engaged in combat, Mortimer notices the Juice Murderer nearby. While the Juice Murderer is finishing off his victim he sets down his bottle for a moment and Mortimer gets up and grabs it off the ground. He throws the bottle at Randolph who catches it and throws it right back. The bottle hits Mortimer right in the face at which point the camera freezes to display text reading: "2014 The Juice Returns," teasing ''Juice Murderer 3, an event which happens that same night. (NOTE: The Juice Murderer cannot be seen in the initial footage but canonically he is present in the fight at the end.) Characters 'Mortimer '(Kendall): The real Mortimer is not actually in this movie. Instead only the creature appears in Moritmer's form. 'Randolph '(Joe Y.): Randolph is the survivor of the first movie and a bit of a leader in this movie 'Neeliin Bloomintoe Ozzmodiumm '(Jacob): Neeliin is a miserable excuse for human life who had it rough from his moment of birth when he was named Neeliin 'Edworth Monososo '(Sebastian): Edworth is the oddball of the bunch, having weird spasms of the face at more than one point 'Jacobbage Chump '(Peter): Jacobbage, like Randolph, has a lot of initiative and takes matters into his own hands. 'Saint Jerome '(Joe R.): Saint Jerome is the shortest lived of the bunch only actually surviving for one scene. For most of the movie he is an alien impostor.